Types of pookies
This page shows you the types of pookies! :D Types Of Pookies *Diva Pookies *Pookie haters disguised as pookies *Evil Pookies *Nice Pookies *Magic Pookies *Agent Pookies *Drama Pookies *Dark Pookies Diva Pookies Diva pookies are very mean, rude, picky and sassy they think they are the best and cutest, youngest pookies in the universe and they usually say: "I'm the best" "No one wikes woo!" (wich means No one likes you!) "I ONLY WIKE MEMBERS" (this means I ONLY LIKE MEMBERS) "Is cutest in CP!!" They are always mean and rude and when there is a non-member who wants to pick them they just yell at them like this: "MO BANKS!" (wich means NO THANKS!) "WEAVE MWE ALONE!" (this means LEAVE ME ALONE!) They are very annoying and bossy if a non-member wants to be her/his wista/bwoder then they say "MO GO AWAY!" wich means NO GO AWAY they are bullys and if they are mad at a pookie they start throwing snowballs wich is very annoying some mumus like divas and they usually kick the other pookie out who has done nothing wrong! D: Pookie haters disguised as pookies They are like divas but meaner ruder and very very very evil to others they always abuse other pookies until they dont get ignored Evil Pookies They are pookies that are like magic pookies but they use their powers for evil, rather than good they are usually seen on marvel super hero partys robbing banks destroying buildings and being evil they can sometimes turn into stuff like vamps werewolves and mean creatures but watch out! Evil pookies can be pookie haters but disguised... Nice Pookies Nice pookies are the most common pookies cause they are just normal cheerful and playful they are also kind and very cute these pookies are the most adopted pookies cause they are not rude or mean they are just cute like real life babys :) they are also nice to their mumus/dudus and they say cute stuff like "adorable cute noises escape mango beak!" Magic Pookies Magic pookies are pookies who have powers and they only use it for good unlike the evil pookies '''they are also like the nice pookies but with just powers like flying, turning into mermaids and cute stuff they mostly show that they have powers after they get adopted sometimes they lock themselves in their room and turn into magical stuff just for fun and when the mumu comes they turn back and keep it in a secret if the mumu/dudu has powers maybe the pookies will get more confident in showing their powers and sometimes they are not shy they show their powers straight away after getting adopted! magic pookies could be mistaken as regular pookies and some are divas. Agent Pookies Agent pookies are pookies who secretly work for the EPF and they sometimes wear a black suit, bow tie, cool glasses or carry a laptop they are like the nice pookies but cool and calm and they dont really say cute stuff they are rather more cool and they dont really say lots of stuff (they are not talking machines XD) Drama Pookies Drama pookies are the pookies who make drama for the family they get hurt for attention drama pookie '''LOVE ATTENTION at pookie contests they not leave start crying and throw pookies fit them selves on the seats and complain loudly so the mumu cant ignore him/her and drama pookies HATE when their mumu doesnt give them ATTENTION. 'Dark' Pookies Dark pookies are dark and sad they are shy and usally hide in corners they can be mean and they dont really talk (they just sit in the corner and shut up XD) they sometimes dont use pookie language they dont say cheerful things like "smiles so brightly Mr. sun gets jelly" they rather say more sad things like "sits in the corner alone" (DARK POOKIES LOVE CORNERS) they are not really adopted cause of the sad (corner lover XD) personality sometimes when they get adopted they get a little bit happier and turn into a normal pookie they can be sometimes mistaken as evil pookie but they are not they usally wear anything black and dark they are maybe so dark because of a sad sad past... Category:Pookie